A little light reading
by Myracle-Wryter
Summary: Hermione wakes up in the library to find she has missed curfew. What is she to do when a snarky potions master finds her packing up her books?
1. A little Light Reading

**Hello, my lovelies! I know I should be writing on my Inuyasha fic, but I am finding myself stuck in that one. I got tired of waiting to publish something new, and so when inspiration struck me tonight, I thought I had to share. This is meant to be a one-shot. I probably wont write a follow up chapter, but never say never, right?**

 **Anyway, I won't waste much of your time. I hope you enjoy!**

 **I do not own any of the character depicted in this short fic and I am not making any money off of it either.**

"Oh, Ronald!" Hermione grunted in frustration as she found herself waking from slumber to a stack of books that was far larger than her initial collection. She had been reading a comparison of the Goblin Wars to the Troll feuds and despite the author's gripping thesis and extensive background research, she had lost her battle with the lady temptress: sleep. Hermione had awoken to find a hastily scribbled note tucked underneath her hair and a growing dark spot on the large tome that was splayed beneath her.

 _Herms,_

 _Had to run off to meet Lav. Didn't get to finish my potions essay, mind if I read over yours later? Catch you in the common room._

 _Ron_

She tilted her head to the side and saw that he had also scribbled a quick "thanks" in the bottom right corner. She assumed the "thanks" was there for having to put away all the books he had pulled down. Looking over his selection, she shook her head in defeat. Clearly he had no idea what he was looking for. He was looking in all the wrong places to write this essay! Of course he hadn't finished it. One couldn't find the uses of dragon's spore in the "History of Cauldrons" text.

She gave that some thought for a moment. Maybe if he had been intending to speak to the reactivity of dragon's spore with pewter cauldrons versus those made of iron… Then again, Ron had never given her the impression that he was one for tangentially relevant theory. She was definitely losing her mind.

Hermione sighed as she gathered up the textbooks and began sorting them alphabetically, then by subject, and finally into one of her "Keep", "toss", or "later" categories. She placed the "History of Cauldrons" text into her "later" pile in order to further her own tangent with a thorough reading.

Having made a lengthy list of the books she wished to peruse later, Hermione began to put away her texts. She began with her "later" category and ended with the significantly smaller stack of "toss" books which was predominately made up of Ron's lackluster reading material.

Placing the copy of Hemerson Fletching's "The Weighing of 777 Brooms: An exploration of professional Quidditch broomsticks" back into its place on the shelf, along with "Witches: How to keep them" and "Why Goblins Don't Play Chess", Hermione came out of her mind space long enough to notice the sheer emptiness of the Hogwarts library. Now, it was a Sunday evening and it wasn't likely to be bustling, but the lack of any warm bodies within the vicinity had her worried.

"Tempus," Casting her charm with a slight flick of her wand, she paled at the lateness of the hour. "Oh, Hermione," she spoke to herself "You've done it again." It was 2am and she had very clearly missed curfew. In all honesty, she was more surprised that Ronald (as she referred to him during the most frustrating of times) had left her while she slept.

"Then again, it's not like he is known for his chivalrous nature." Hermione scoffed as she tried to gather up her materials.

"I didn't realize I was expected to be chivalrous to students caught out of bed."

The slow and severe hiss of velvet penetrated her inner dialogue and she turned to find Severus Snape coming from the darkness. She groaned and clutched her bag tighter to her chest as she slowly placed her final book into its depths. She heard the sound reverberate within the bag, it now emptier than it had been during the war.

"Professor Snape." Her voice was somewhat shaky as she acknowledged his presence. This was just what she needed. Even being a student of wizarding age, and a war hero no less, could not save her from the restrictive curfew. Hermione was not surprised when Snape proceeded to then iterate that to her.

"Wizarding heroine and Gryffindor 'Princess' you may be, Miss Granger, but you have yet graduated this institution and are thus held accountable to its curfew policy, however inconvenient it is for your… reading." Hermione swore she could hear his sneer as much as see it.

"I am sorry sir. You see, I fell asleep while reading a fascinating comparison by Olevar Thistlebit abo-"

"I don't know where you found your definition of fascinating, Miss Granger, but one does not typically fall asleep when something fits that description." His snark was really on point tonight, she had to admit as she felt herself tripping over her words.

"No, no. You see, sir, I-"

"I do see, Miss Granger. I see a swotty-know-it-all seeking to justify her rule breaking. I did expect more of you, Miss Granger, but alas I find Professor McGonogall's assertion of your predilection of law and order to be quite misplaced."

Hermione felt her face burn as his withering stare continued to bore into her. How dare he say such things! She wasn't trying to break rules. She wasn't will-fully ignoring the rules because she felt herself too big for them. She tried once more to get a word in.

"But sir, I-"

"Yes, well, the Gryffindor Princess always did have a penchant for kissing the arses of her teachers." He growled coldly.

"Well who would know better than the Half Blood Prince himself?! The man whose nose was so far lodged up an arse, it had to grow abnormally large for him to breath properly." Severus smiled as Hermione clapped her hands over her mouth, not quite believing herself as her bag fell to the ground. The tell-tale thunk of her books falling from their catalogued shelves wasn't enough to eclipse her mortification at having insulted one Severus Snape.

The silence was long and drawn, but Hermione couldn't move, couldn't speak. She merely watched the smile form on his lips. She had the briefest thought that maybe he hadn't been offended after all, but that was quickly followed by the thought that maybe he was smiling at the realization that he would have a reason to kill her… or worse, and she couldn't help but gasp at this realization, expel her.

As he stepped closer to her, she took a step back. He took another, and she did so as well, finding herself bumping her rear against the table behind her. He took another moment to look her over before stepping closer once more.

Hermione had the distinct feeling of being hunted. She turned her eyes up to him as he towered over her and watched as he brought his head in close to hear ear. She felt, as much as heard, the deep intake of breath as if to make a point of smelling and savoring her scent.

"Such a cheeky little witch," his voice was like fire and she whimpered as she allowed herself to be burned alive by that voice. "Oh my," he stepped a bit closer, pressing himself against her. "I do believe, I smell a leak. How helpful it is to have such a very long nose, don't you think, Miss Granger?" He rasped in her ear.

"Hu-Huh?" Hermione was suddenly very aware of the dampness between her thighs as she stuttered. She felt her face burning up as the growing bulge of his erection pressed against her stomach. She felt him trace a finger down her arm as he breathed in once more.

"I asked, don't you think it's a good thing I have such a long nose?" He asked again as she felt him lean into her neck to trail his nose across her jaw.

"Hmmm." She felt her eyes close as she felt herself leaning into him, her breasts pressing against his chest. Her mind was befuddled, she was sure of it. The man opened his mouth, and she lost all sense of language. Was this normal? She felt her heart pound in her chest as he burrowed his nose into her hair. She found herself flipping through her mental library, her mental self throwing her hands up in frustration as she flipped page after page, book after book, as if to find an explanation.

"Your thoughts are loud, Miss Granger. Are you still contemplating the comparison of Goblin wars to Troll Feuds? Or are you perhaps thinking about Thistlebit's more radical conjectures on sex magic?" His hands had come up to rest on her hips as he thrust his pelvis against her slightly. Hermione groaned.

"Or," he whispered, as if afraid the books might over hear, "are you theorizing the onset of selective mute-ism as a result of physical stimuli?"

She hadn't noticed when her hands wrapped around his neck. Or when his hands had lifted her up by the bum to sit her on the table as he attempted to meld their bodies into one. She suddenly felt his hands sliding under her jumper to trace the underwire of her bra. She felt the echoes of his ministrations in her quivering quim.

"Yes," was the only word that escaped her.

"Such prolific prose. I wonder if I can help you to write a novel?" He teased with his snark as well as with his hands. His lips had found hers and was sucking and biting on her lower lip, begging to be allowed entrance. He pushed his clothed cock against the radiating heat of her panties now visible by the lift of her school skirt. She gasped and he found purchase in her mouth with his tongue.

His lips suddenly became more fierce against hers as he moved to lift her jumper. She raised her arms above her head and he heard her curse as he pulled from her lips to alleviate herself of it. When the jumper had been cleared from his line of sight and he looked back into her eyes, he was surprised to see the strength of her lust.

"Does the brave little Gryffindor want something from the house of Slytherin?" He teased as his hands now came around to remove her bra.

"Turn about is fair play, snake." Frustrated from the loss of his lips, Hermione finally found her voice. Having divested her of her jumper, she felt it only right to do the same for him. With a subtle hand gesture, Severus found his frock coat had joined her jumper on the floor.

"Touche, Hermione." And with a flick of his own hand, Hermione found herself laid bare before him.

She squeaked at the sudden chill, her nipples hardening into tips as she raised her hands to cover herself.

"Ah, ah, ah." Severus clasped her hands in his own and pulled her hands together above her head. He leaned her back, his body flush against hers, until her back met the table top and her arms were pinned against it. She felt the bend in her spine and lifted her legs around his waist to alleviate to pressure. Liking her new position, she wiggled her hips against him, causing Severus' breath to hitch and his eyes to close.

"Please, Severus." She didn't know what she was pleading for, merely that she needed him.

"Tempting little minx you are. " and he trailed his mouth down the expanse of her throat and chest until his lips met a rosy tip. He waved his hand and felt the soft press of velvet wrap around her wrists before his fingers teased down her arms.

Hermione was going insane, she was sure. She was surprised at her own wonton behavior as her pelvis pressed more closely against his, the dampness of her panties staining the front of his paints. She was so ready to feel him in her, as if she couldn't be complete without him.

Severus continued to suck and nibble at Hermione's breasts, sucking harder to earn himself a drawn out mewl of pleasure. He pulled away and nudged the tip with his nose before lavishing affections to her other breast. He had a hand pressed firmly against her hip to keep her from bucking him off the table as his other acme down to the apex of her thighs. He traced his fingers across the waist band of her cotton knickers before he grazed his fingers down to press against her opening through the fabric.

"You are making such a naughty mess of your knickers, Miss Granger. Do you know what I do to naughty little witches who can't keep their knickers dry?" he brought his lips against her ear.

She shook her head, no.

"How I do prefer a verbal response, Miss granger. Don't make me ask again: Do you know what I do to naughty little witches?"

"N-no, sir." Her voice was breathy and raspy.

"I spank them with their favorite text book." She saw the gleam in his eyes after he licked the shell of her ear. She shivered at the titillating thought of her bent over the table as he spanked her bottom red.

"Please, spank me, sir. I am such a naughty witch." He chuckled.

"I believe it is "Hogwarts: A History" is it not, Miss Granger?" She nodded as he pulled her legs down from around his waist. "Then I must bend you over this table."

Hermione felt the velvet loosen around her wrists slightly as he helped her to flip over on the table. She felt him nudge her legs apart as he stood off to one side. She felt the sudden chill of the air against her pussy as her knickers disappeared, her skirt bunched around her waist.

"You have a beautiful arse, Miss Granger." He grasped her left buttock and shook it lightly, watching the jiggle in her arse. He trailed his fingers down her crack and against her slit. "Are you ready, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, sir." She nodded, shivering at the too light touch of his finger against her clit. She rolled her hips to try and press him closer when she felt the sudden sting of her book against her arse.

"I am going to spank you now, Miss Granger. You can count aloud." And she heard, more than felt, the crack of another swat against her bottom.

"One, sir" and then there was another, a little harder. "Two, sir."

By the time Severus had gotten to five, her arse was beginning to sting more. Each spanking had gotten harder and harder, less space coming between them. As number six stung her cheeks, a moan escaped her.

"Six, sir." He swung again and her moan came a little louder.

"You will not come until I have said you may." Severus' voice was stern as he appreciated her pink bottom. He continued to swing until she was shivering and moaning with every slap of the book.

"Please, sir, may I come?"

"No," he swung again as she came closer and closer to that edge. He changed the angle of the book as it swung lower against her quim. "Are you going to cream all over your textbook, Miss Granger?"

"Ye-yes, sir. Please, may I come?" she whimpered.

He rubbed the spine of her book against her slit, allowing the corner to nudge her clit as the book parted her nether lips.

"Ahhhh—Sev-Severus, please!" the desperation in her voice made his cock hard.

"Yes, Miss Granger, I want you to come all over your favorite book. I want you to ride this book to orgasm. Come for me, Hermione."

And she did. She ground her quim into the book and rotated her hips until her clit hit that corner. She felt the build up of her orgasm finally release and her juices slowly cover her textbook as her body shook from the force of it.

"Such a naughty witch." Severus spoke. Hermione felt him pull the book from her quim and she heard the distinct sound of it hitting the floor behind her. As the last echoes of her orgasm quivered in her pussy, she felt him come up behind her. She felt his cock nudge against her swollen lips. "Yes, such a naughty witch, indeed." And she felt him push into her slowly, filling her until she couldn't think beyond the feeling of herself stretching to accommodate him.

"uh-uhn. Oh, merlin." She moaned as he started rocking slowly into her.

He bent over her body and whispered into her ear, "Do you like that cock, my filthy little pet?" he pushed against her harder and she nodded emphatically as she bit back a scream.

He took his hands and spread her arse cheeks wider to push into her a little deeper. She just moaned as he snapped his hips a little harder and faster against her, a second coil building again within her core.

As she rose again along the crescendo, his cock beating against her cervix and her pussy constricting again to orgasm, she felt herself dislodge from her surroundings.

A shrill voice was yelling her name as she felt a sharp jabbing sensation against her shoulder.

"Miss Granger!" Madam Pince's voice was now more than irritated. "Miss Granger, wake up at once! It is 5 minutes to curfew. Wake up, girl!"

Hermione stirred, groaning as she rubbed her eyes. "Madam Pince?"

"Yes, you silly girl. Put these books away at once. It is time to head off to your common room. I'm afraid your review will need to wait." The woman stormed off in a huff.

Hermione looked around her briefly before packing up her things and putting her books away. She left the library and was on her way to her common room when she bumped into Professor Snape exiting her Head of House's office.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Professor. I didn't mean to- I-"

She went silent as he looked her up and down, his eyes finally settling on her own chocolate ones. She felt as if he could read her very soul with his black eyes. She wondered what she looked like to him. Wondered how he would feel about a cauldron tangent in her essay.

She shook her head and finally moved to step around him when she heard his deep intake of breath through his nose. She turned to look at him with a questioning brow when she heard that velvet voice once more…

"I do believe, I smell a leak, don't you, Miss Granger?"

 **I hope you guys liked it. This is my first Sevmione fic. I was really trying to capture his snark. LOL I hope I did. Anyway, thanks for joining me.**

 **This is the part where the author begs and then bribes for reviews. LOL Free cyber hugs and well wishes to those who do! ;)**


	2. Wayward thoughts

**Hey guys! So reviews are certainly a motivating force in the fan fiction world, it turns out. I thought I would post a second chapter. The only problem is, I really didn't intend for this to go anywhere, so I don't really have a plan for where I am going to take this. I am certainly open to ideas though, so feel free to share.**

 **I wanted to say thanks to all the reviewers! I really appreciate the kind words. This chapter is a bit of filler in order to get to the next chapter, but I tried to capture some sexual tension between the two. there is a little back and forth in terms of POV, hopefully it reads ok, and if not let me know.**

 **I'm going to let you guys get on with the chapter, now. Thanks for stopping by, and as always: I do not own any of the characters presented in this fic. Unfortunately it is not I that has the right to call the sexy Severus mine. :)**

Hermione hadn't slept much last night. She felt her head falling off her rounded fist as she tried to lean against it. She dropped her spoon in the porridge she had been eating and nearly spilled her tea across her textbook. She wanted to ask herself what was wrong, but she knew all too well what it was that plagued her.

"Herms, you alright?" Hermione had long since learned to understand Ron's garbled speak as he stuffed his face. She turned a neutral face toward him as she blinked slowly, watching the grease from a sausage spill out onto his chin.

"I am fine, Ron. Just a bit tired." Her eyes wandered to the head table for a moment, seeking the physical manifestation of her ever present nightmare. Well, that wasn't fair. She hadn't really been having nightmares. What does one call a nightmare that provides such endless pleasure? She scoffed at herself. Wasn't that a dream? But that seemed too simple a word for what she was suffering from.

"Earth to Hermione. Hello?!" Ginny was waving a hand in front of her face. She hadn't realized she had been staring off at the head table at the empty chair where her potions master usually sat scowling into his black tea.

"Wh-what? Oh, I'm sorry, Ginny. I… I didn't sleep well last n-niii-ght." She ended her sentence with a yawn that she tried to hide behind her hand.

"It's ok. NEWT's still keeping you up? You know, you could take them right now and even half asleep you would score better than half the student body." Ginny told her reassuringly. Ron and Harry and just looked at her and nodded.

"It's true, Hermione. You know Ron and I could have a month to take ours and have access to the library and still not do as well." Harry chuckled.

"Well, that's because you don't know where to look for information. And of course I'd do better than half the student body! More than half the school are in 6th year or below. They aren't expected to pass their NEWTS." Hermione yawned again and took a quick sip of her tea. She gathered up her bag and took a scone from the table as she stood. "I will catch up with you guys later, I'm going to head off to class."

"But Hermione-" Harry started.

"Know worries, I'll be fine." And Hermione was off headed towards the hall and down to the dungeons.

Along her way, Hermione continued to struggle to hold her eyelids open. She was trying to think about her potions essay and whether or not she had fit enough information into the 3 feet of parchment. Should she have included more about the harvesting of dragon's spore? She had thought she had put enough in last night, but maybe she should have expanded on the history of the plant a bit more?

Hermione groaned. Even now as she thought about her essay and whether she should have included more citations, the image of Severus Snape leaning over her flashed before her eyes with every tired blink. She had woken up this morning with the feel of her imaginary spanking on her arse. She had been both aroused and mortified to think on her dream the previous night. The use of the word "bibliophile" had never seemed more accurate as it did right then.

She was sure that her brief interaction with the Professor in front of her Head's office was in fact a figment of her imagination. After all, she had been so tired after working herself so hard and with the tendrils of her dream still clinging to her mind… She had been working on her revision, but had also taken up working with Professor McGonogall and Professor Vector for her apprenticeships. It wasn't easy to be apprenticed to two Master's in such varying subjects. But she was enjoying it despite the sleep deprivation and occasional mood swings.

Ron and Harry had taken to walking on eggshells and carrying sugar quills in their bags for her. One never knew when a sugar quill would be necessary to bargain for one's life.

Chuckling at her train of thought, Hermione came out of her thoughts to find she was standing in front of the potions classroom. How long had she been standing here? She looked around the corridor and didn't see anyone.

"Can't have been too long, then" she whispered to herself. She brought her hand up to push the door open, but found herself stilling her hand. Would he be there? Maybe sitting at his desk furiously scratching his quill and red ink across the parchments of his students?

She tilted her head as she continued to stare at the door. For a Slytherin he did like his red ink. She imagined him after a long night of grading, red ink splattered across his hands, face, and clothes as if he had slain the essays and splattered their blood in his haste. A little morbid, she decided, but not all together inaccurate.

She shuddered as she thought about him. About the way his hands had felt on her hips and his lips on her breasts. About the way he had taken command in her dream and punished her for being a naughty witch.

'I'd be a naughty witch everyday if I could be guaranteed that punishment.' She thought to herself.

"Ahem." She jumped at the sound of a throat clearing behind her. She whipped around quicker than Harry on his Firebolt and paled at the person standing behind her. "Oh really, Granger? And what kind of punishment would you like?"

Hermione blushed crimson as she saw Draco's smirk. Surely she hadn't said that out loud had she?

"Yes, Granger, you did. And no, you didn't ask that question out loud, your mind is loud enough without your mouth." He breezed past her after giving her a once over as he pushed against the door.

"Malfoy, wait, I-"

"Does the Gryffindor Princess want her bottom spanked?" He asked wickedly as her jaw dropped. She started to stutter when he cut her off again, "Honestly, Granger… your sexual proclivities do not interest me in the least. Unless, of course, your fantasies involve me. They don't, do they?"

Hermione felt the conversation topic wasn't anything new for him. She was a little flabbergasted at how easy it was for him to speak openly about it.

"No, they do not." She finally spoke a little more confidently than she felt.

He looked her over, looking just a little too long at her chest, before turning back into the classroom, "What a pity." With that, Draco moved to sit at the front table, pulling the stool out as he started unpacking his books.

She stood in the doorway a little while longer. Watching his hands as they drifted over the pages in his text. She wondered for a moment on how her fantasy might have gone a little differently with the blonde standing in, but she shook that thought from her head as she remembered the sound of Snape's velvet voice demanding that she come all over her textbook.

"Do you plan on standing in the doorway much longer, Miss Granger?" she snapped from her thoughts as Professor Snape glided in from behind her.

"N-no, sir. I'm sorry." He gave her a quick look over his shoulder, his eyebrows knit together in a look of confusion before he proceeded to his desk. She watched his robes billow behind him as she moved to sit down. She dropped her textbook as she went to set it down, not realizing she had missed the edge of the tabletop.

"You aren't going to be clumsy all class are you, Miss Granger? I need to know if I should be prepared to put out a fire or prevent an explosion. It is best to be forewarned of these things." She heard Draco's snicker as Professor Snape continued to read over parchments as he reprimanded her.

"No, sir. I'm sorry. Just tired." She bent down to pick up her textbook, unaware of the two sets of eyes that followed her arse as she did so.

"I don't need excuses, Granger." He scolded once more. She came up from under the table and nodded in his direction, their eyes meeting across the room.

'Focus, Hermione. You can't afford to be sloppy now.' She reminded herself as she continued to pull out her supplies. She made a few notes in the margins of her text as she prepared for the potion they were to brew today. After having learned about Professor Snape's notes in the margins of his 6th year text, she had taken to reading some potion theory in her spare time. She wondered if she couldn't get a better result from the book if she were to do alternating stirs every 3 minutes on this particular brew.

As Hermione debated different techniques, she was completely ignorant of the Professor watching her in his peripheral vision. Draco was busy with his own text and as the stragglers began to enter, Severus couldn't help but use it as an excuse to look around the room to watch her in her work.

Granger had been a little off the last week or so, he mused. This had not been the first time she had dropped her textbook in the classroom. In fact, she had very nearly caused an explosion in his last class. Thankfully that dunderheaded Longbottom had stayed her hand before she dropped chopped beetles into the potion instead of ginger root.

He hadn't known what to think of it at the time, but wondered if maybe her mind was being distracted by something. Typically he would have believed it to be a boy, but knowing Miss Granger it could very well just be new book in the library.

'Typical swot,' he thought to himself as he watched her furious note taking.

He thought back on the previous night. She had nearly run him over in her haste to get back to her dorm. He wasn't altogether sure why he made the comment to her. He remembered smelling the musky scent of arousal with parchment and vanilla as her body pulled away from his. He had had the strong urge to pull her into his arms and…

What was he thinking? He was a Professor and while Granger was certainly less of an idiot than her peers, she was still a student. But even he couldn't stop his eyes from looking over her arse as she bent over to pick up her textbook. He groaned. 'Perveted old man' he thought to himself.

He was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of students barreling down the hallway and scraping the floor with their stools. He pinched his fingers at the bridge of his nose and sighed. If anyone needed some stress relief, he thought to himself, it was him.

He pushed himself from his chair and came to stand in front of his desk. Granger was reorganizing her work space, placing the edge of her books to the edge of the table and adjusting them until they were parallel to the edge of the desk. He watched her arrange the items on her tabletop a little too perfectly.

"You may put away your wands and cease the conversation." He spoke to the class in a cool even tone before the blackboard flipped over to reveal the brewing assignment for the day. "You all may place your rolls of parchment on my desk as you gather your ingredients for this brew. For this level of brewing I expect 100% concentration on your task. Nothing but a potion brewed with an opalescent violet shall be accepted for marks. Begin."

He watched the students quietly come up to place their parchments on their desk before getting in line for the storeroom. Granger had been slow to leave her table, placing her parchment on his desk last. He narrowed his eyes at her in contemplation. She shied away for a moment, and then met his gaze with a firey look of determination. He was tempted to all himself into her mind, but he withdrew his gaze instead.

Hermione finally made it into the storeroom and was moving the jars about with shaky fingers. What had he been looking at? Why had his gaze seemed so intense?

She tried to focus her attention on the task at hand. She needed to find dragon's spore. It was the key ingredient to today's brew, hence the lengthy assignment before hand.

She spotted the jar on the shelf above her and stretched her arm out to reach for it. As she did so, she felt her chest bump up against a shelf. She wiggled her fingers a bit to try and pull the dragon's spore close, but couldn't quite reach. She brought her second hand up to a shelf for leverage and as she did so heard the crash of a few jars on the stone floor.

"Stupid, girl! What are you doing in here?" Professor Snape came to stand in the doorway to stockroom, his eyes trailing over the slightly rumpled robes of the girl and the mess on the floor. "Those ingredients have been rendered useless, Miss Granger." He snapped at her, flicking his wand to clean up the mess. "Get back to your desk at once."

"But sir, I need the Dragon's spore. I-I couldn't reach it." She flinched away from his withering gaze as he looked up to see the jar still on the shelf. He looked back down at her with a smirk.

"I don't remember telling you to gather the rest of your ingredients. You will have to make due with what you have, Miss Granger." He watched as she opened her mouth to rage at the injustice of it and was amused to find her rendered speechless.

Hermione stood there a moment longer. She looked up at the one ingredient she needed to make her potion. She clenched her hands at her sides as she once again looked to the Professor.

"Sir, I cannot brew my potion without it, as you very well know."

"No, I suppose you can't. Detention, Miss Granger. You will come back here tonight after the dinner hour. And since you cannot brew your potion, you are to leave the class. No point in wasting my time with an unacceptable potion, Miss Granger." Her face paled.

"But, sir! This is a really important brew for the NEWT's! You have to let me brew-" she fired back at him, tears in her eyes as she felt her nails digging into her hands. She saw him swoop in closer to her, his robes billowing out behind him as he towered over her. Refusing to submit, she raised her eyes to his and held them, breathing through her nose.

"I don't have to let you do anything, Miss Granger. Not everyone is as willing to let you kiss their arse." His nostrils flared as he breathed more deeply. He couldn't help, but smell the vanilla and parchment coming from her. He found his mind wandering to her worried bottom lip. It was plump and red, like an apple waiting to be bitten into. His thoughts strayed to the nearness of her body. How easy it would be to push her against the shelf and sink his teeth into that bottom lip as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

She watched his sharp intake of breath and was reminded of her dream. She wondered if she was sleeping now. Was he about to tell her how naughty she had been and spank her? She couldn't help, but hope that maybe she had fallen asleep at breakfast and that things were about to really heat up for her.

As the moment dragged on a little longer, Severus smelt the sharp scent of arousal. He inhaled a little deeper, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment. When he opened them, he saw that her eyes had glazed over and that she had pulled that tantalizing bottom lip into her mouth, biting it as she was lost in thought.

"I will not tell you again, Miss Granger." He said suddenly, pulling himself away. "I expect you to arrive on time to your detention or you will be scrubbing cauldrons for two detentions, understood?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Hermione nodded and watched him draw away from her. She left the storeroom and gathered up her things. She pretended not to see the many pairs of eyes focusing in on her as she did so. Harry gave her a look of confusion before turning to Ron and correcting him. Longbottom gave her a pitying look as she left.

Hermione wanted to fume and rage about the loss opportunity for marks, but all she found herself thinking about was the towering potions master and his penetrating eyes. She found herself thinking about his scent and how familiar it was to her. Where had she smelt it before?

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter at least a little bit. I promise to follow up with at least one more chapter in order to reach a stopping point.**

 **In any case, I shall result to extortion and hold the next chapter hostage while I await reviews! *Insert evil laugh here* LOL ;)**


End file.
